Loren
|place = 4/20|challenges = 3|votesagainst = 5|days = 38|birthdate = 1999}}Loren, also known as Ubiquitous, is a contestant from ''SurvivORG: PORGlau''. He finished in 4th Place as the Final Juror of the season. In ''PORGlau'','' Loren was known for strategically manipulating several players and orchestrating many ploys during the season. Loren's villainous gameplay remained hidden by his day-to-day personality throughout most of the game. He was also a core member of the Ulong 4 alliance which dominated the merge, alongside Victor, Waful and Ajay. His on-and-off emotional relationship with eventual winner Victor was one of the most complex of any duo up to date in SurvivORG. Loren quickly became a power player, dictating the James vote-out after James cast doubt on Loren's truthfulness with other allies. At Final 13, Loren became a premier character in the season after targeting Gwen, who was trying to vote out Waful. There, Loren solidified the Ulong 4 and blindsided Gwen 4-3 right before the merge. At the merge, Loren helped control the Ulong Pagonging, leading a solid block of Ulong votes in a row. At Final 8, Loren attempted to make a move on his closest ally Victor, whom he was very close with, putting 4 votes on him to tie the vote 4-4 between Victor and Tim. This move ultimately backfired, as several players were not willing to risk rocks for Tim, and Victor was saved on the re-vote. This put Loren on the bottom, but they were able to fight back to join the majority. Despite reconnecting with Victor, Loren's alienation of jury members led to him becoming a favorable candidate to be taken to the end, where he'd end up falling one day short of the Final Tribal Council after being blindsided at Final 4 in a 2-1-1 vote. Loren would become the Final Juror of ''PORGlau, and finish in 4th Place. Loren voted for Victor to win Sole Survivor. Profile Three sentences that describe who you are: '''My name is Loren, I'm 20, and I live in the obscure state of North Dakota. I work as an LPN in a Long-Term Care setting, which is a long-winded way to say that I'm a geriatric nurse. I participate in collaborative writing, as well as research history in my free time, especially the medieval/renaissance periods. '''If you had to fight in any war in history, what war would it be, and why?: I would fight in the War of the Roses, which was the British Civil War that took place during the Middle Ages. It saw House Lancaster and House York fighting for the throne, which lasted a little over 30 years. I find modern military strategy to be quite boring. There aren't as many variables with guns and bombs as there was with swords and lances. Court intrigue, as well as diplomatic efforts.. I think it'd be a lot more interesting than say... World War II. Words and intrigue mean little when you have atomic bombs. Voting Chart Trivia * Loren won the award for Villain of the Season at the PORGlau reunion show. Category:Contestants Category:PORGlau Contestants Category:4th Place Category:Villain of the Season